Don't Go
by Dana1
Summary: Leo is in deathdanger.


Disclaimer: Haim Saban owns everyone. I am just using his characters without his permission. Well okay, I named the park but that is it.   
Author's note: The verse in this fanfic is from the song "The Hardest Thing." By 98 Degrees.   
Second author's note: This is a standalone there is no other fanfics you have to read. You just have to enjoy the fanfic.   
Time frame: Right before Journey's End.   
  
Don't Go  
by: Dana  
  
Leo opened his eyes and realized he was in the sickbay. He didn't remember how he got there. He saw, his brother, Mike was asleep in a chair next to his monitoring table. He started to sit up and felt dizzy and weak.   
  
That's when he saw Alpha. "Leo you've got to rest." It said as quietly as it could.   
  
"What happened?" Leo asked and noticed how weak his voice sounded.   
  
Mike's eyes opened when he heard Leo's question. "You don't remember being captured by Trakeena?" Leo just shook his head.   
  
Mike didn't say anything for second. He didn't know how to say it. This would be the hardest thing he ever had to say. He saw Karone standing in the doorway. She nodded with a sad smile on her face. Mike opened his mouth and looked down at him with a sad look. "You were captured during a fight with one of Trakeena's monsters. You came back unconscious. Alpha did a scan on you. Alpha noticed right away all of your Ranger Powers had been drained from you but the morpher was just fine. So Alpha did another scan and realized it was your life force that had been drained." Mike stopped there to take a breath and calm down.   
  
"My life force?" Leo asked uncertainly.   
  
"Yes." Mike said avoiding the obvious question.   
  
"Am I dying?" Leo asked shocked.   
  
Mike didn't answer but Leo could see from the sad look on Mike's face that the answer was yes.   
  
Leo lay back down stunned. Why couldn't he remember what had happened. He saw Kai enter the room and he and Mike arguing about Mike needing to go to his shift but that was farthest from Leo's mind.   
  
* * *  
Damon and Maya were talking quietly in the Command Room on the Mega Ship when there was a flash of red light. They almost expected to see Leo but they knew who it was.   
  
"Thanks for coming Andros." Damon greeted the newcomer.   
  
"No problem. Hi Maya." Andros said sadly.   
  
"Mike, Commander Stanton will wonder where you are if you don't show up for your shift!" Kai's voice could be heard as he, Mike, and Karone entered the room.   
  
"I'll tell him my brother needs me and will be back." Mike said and reluctantly left the ship.   
  
Karone's face lit up when she saw her brother standing there with Maya and Damon. "Andros!" She said giving her twin brother a hug.   
  
"How's Leo?" Andros asked letting go of his sister for a second.   
  
Kai and Karone exchanged looks. "He was awake for a couple of minutes and doesn't remember getting captured. Now he knows he's dying." Karone said sadly. "I wish we could help him."   
  
Andros put his arm around his sister as to comfort her. "I don't know Leo well but I'll help you as much as I can."   
  
Alpha came into the room. "Rangers Leo's slipped into a coma." It informed them. Andros, Karone, Maya, Kai, and Damon rushed past Alpha into the sick bay. Alpha followed behind them. Kai turned around and called to Alpha, "Contact Mike!"   
  
* * *  
Mike had been trying to tell Commander Stanton what had happened to his brother when his communicator went off. "Commander I really have to go." Mike said looking at him pleadingly.   
  
"Go Mike. I understand."   
  
"Thank you sir." Mike said and walked out of the room into an empty area. "Come in Alpha." He said.   
  
"Mike it's Leo. He's slipped into a coma." Alpha informed him. "You might want to come up here soon!" Alpha was surprised as a black light lit the room. He was able to tell it was Mike as he ran down the hall and into the sick bay.   
  
The other Rangers saw him and moved out of the way. Mike grabbed his younger brother's hand "Hang in there little brother." He whispered.   
  
* * *  
Leo found himself in a bright place everything was calm and quiet. 'I must have died.' He realized.   
  
Then he remembered what happened earlier that day.   
  
"Leo look out!" Karone yelled.   
  
But it was too late. The Stingwingers had surrounded Leo and he was trapped. They teleported him away.   
  
When Leo landed, the Stingwingers didn't loosen their grip. Trakeena slowly approached eyeing her captive. "I'm going to finally make you pay for killing my father." She said and nodded at Deviot.   
  
Deviot nodded and fired a gun at Leo. Leo let out a painful scream, as he became weaker and weaker. The Stingwingers dropped him but he couldn't get up. He could hear Trakeena laughing above him. Before he passed out he heard Trakeena say, "Send him back I want the Rangers to have to sit and watch their leader die knowing they can't do anything about it."*   
  
Leo looked up. It was still peaceful. He felt someone touch his shoulder. When he turned around, he knew he was dead because there was no other way that this person could be here.   
  
It was Kendrix.   
  
Leo would have cried if he could. Kendrix seemed to sense that. "It's all right Leo." She whispered.   
  
"I wish I could have said more to the others. I died without telling them what I wanted to tell them." Leo said sadly.   
  
"What do you mean? Who said you were dead?" Kendrix asked in confusion.   
  
"Trakeena said I was going to die and then Mike said I was going to die. Also the fact that you're standing here." Leo said.   
  
"I'm here because you wanted me to be here." Kendrix informed him. "I'm also here to send you back. You won't die Leo. You're in a coma right now but I was given permission to give you back the energy Trakeena stole from you."   
  
"But that would mean leaving you. Kendrix I've missed you so much." Leo said.   
  
"You have to go Leo." Kendrix said.   
  
"Kendrix I never told you that I loved you." Leo said looking away.   
  
Kendrix was surprised. She didn't think Leo liked her as much as she liked him. "Leo but it's not your time to die. You've got to go back."   
  
I can't let you see   
What you mean to me   
When my hands are tied   
And my heart's not free   
We're not meant to be  
  
Leo opened his eyes realizing he was back on the Mega Ship. He saw everyone smiling down at him. "Good news you're not going to die." Mike said with a big smile. Leo started to sit up and he was pushed back down. "Of course that doesn't mean you can get up yet."   
  
Leo saw Andros standing on the side of the room. "Andros?" He asked in confusion.   
  
"Just came to see if I could help with anything." Andros informed him quickly.   
  
Leo lay there thinking about Kendrix as the others happily talked. 'Why Kendrix did you leave me again?' He wondered.   
  
* * *  
The next day Leo sat on the grass of Angels Park and watched Karone playing with some of the kids on Terra Venture. He was given strict orders not to overexert himself for the next couple of days, which meant Andros was filling in for him on the team.   
  
The kids looked over at him curiously and started running towards him. Karone came to his rescue. "Hey let's let Leo relax and we'll play a game of...Mother May I? Okay?" The kids hurried over to Karone.   
  
Mike sat down next to Leo. "How are you doing?" He asked.   
  
"Better then I was yesterday. Mike when I was out I...I saw Kendrix." Leo whispered in case the children could hear them.   
  
Mike looked at him in shock. 'Leo must have been closer to death then we thought.' He thought. "How was she? What did she say?"   
  
"She said it wasn't my time to die and sent me back. I told her that I loved her and I didn't want to go but she just kept saying I needed to go back." Leo said sadly.   
  
"I think she felt the same way about you Leo she just couldn't show it." Mike said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.   
  
"You think so?" Leo asked.   
  
"I know so." Mike said and then both Corbetts watched Karone playing with the children.   
  
* * *  
A few days later, on Miranoi, Kendrix and Leo knew they had to talk.   
  
"Kendrix I can't believe your back sometimes. It seems like only yesterday you sent me back here and now you're back too."   
  
"It is amazing. Maybe I was told to send you back in order to get back myself. Leo I didn't tell you this but I want to tell you now. I've loved you since the first time we met." Kendrix told him.   
  
"You did?" Leo asked. "That's great! Now we have the chance to be together." Leo said and kissed Kendrix.   
  
My first official Lost Galaxy fanfic has been written. Yeah that was a cheesy ending. The last scene was added after I sent the fanfic in then I watched the Season Finale and realized I have to put something in it about Kendrix coming back. I hope you enjoyed it! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza and whatever holiday your religion celebrates I hope it is a good one! Email me at Willow@grrtech.com   
  
  
  
  



End file.
